The Core will provide computer software support for the four research projects and three other cores. All of the projects require continuing enhancement and augmentation of the existing treatment planning, optimization, and delivery systems (UMPlan, UMOpt, UMTxd, VARiS) to incorporate improved and more advanced techniques as they are developed as part of this grant. This core will improve and enhance the software applications used for the studies proposed in the research projects, which will facilitate further study of these techniques in a routine clinical setting. The tasks of the adaptive therapy and image management and analysis cores will also be assisted by the development and implementation of requested software tools into the software systems used for that work. Projects requires implementation of new infrastructure, features and strategies into the planning and optimization framework, UMPlan/UMOpt; enhancement of planning, treatment delivery and analysis software systems for its studies of motion, setup uncertainty, and improved individualization of patient treatment;enhanced planning and optimization tools, and integrated analysis and use of anatomical and functional imaging information, to assist in the clinical studies of chemo/radiation, dose escalation and normal tissue sparing. The adaptive therapy and image analysis cores will be supported with software tools necessary for improved adaptive patient treatment, management and analysis of imaging data, and with tools which will assist in the exchange of data between research projects and clinical software systems. This core will provide, to the projects and cores, a stable, well-maintained computing environment. This includes such basic elements as a programming staff well versed in software design and test methodology, a comprehensive and reliable computer network, archives of research data, and the personnel and tools necessary for management and acquisition of computer resources.